Archangels and Geniuses
by IWishUCouldGoAway
Summary: Gabriel and Tony are one. That much is what you need to know. Basically, Gabriel found his true vessel and is now entwined. The Winchesters might be a problem, though.
1. Prologue: An explanation

Tony was Gabriel. Gabriel was Tony. Two very important factors. One cannot live without the other. It was quite strange when Lucifer 'supposedly' killed Gabriel.

That happened when Gabriel took over another body. He managed to go back into Tony's body as soon as Lucifer stabbed his former vessel.

You might be a little confused. You might think this is strange and stop reading right in the middle of a

(Yes, I did that.)

Thing was, Tony and Gabriel were one. From the day Tony Stark was born, he was Gabriel's true vessel, even though he was born and raised an atheist.

Only archangels could have true vessels, and even then, Raphael never met his, Lucifer accidently murdered his, and Michael's was used fo three millennia until it was killed in battle.

Gabriel quite liked his. He came to Tony when he was 20, and Tony agreed to partial possession. Once again, complicated.

Now, Gabriel inhabited Tony permanently, after his second favorite vessel was murdered. He wished he could go back to see his brother Cas and those two hunters. He liked fucking with them.

Gabriel made up some of Tony's jokes and helped him in times of need, like when the suit broke down but Gabriel flew Tony back to his workshop, or the moment where Tony almost had a heart attack, but Gabriel prevented it.

Tony and Gabriel became one when Tony had gotten out of Afghanistan. Their souls were entwined, not in a sexual way. Basically, Tony was now immortal. He could still get sick or injured, but never die. He had full angel mojo but didn't use it often.

Gabriel could still leave, but now he liked where he was. He had a good life. None of his siblings could find him.

iiiiiii

When Captain America, Michael had favored him, criticized him, Tony felt the rage. He wanted to just snap his fingers and Rogers would explode. That wouldn't have been very clean, though.

When he saved the world when he was up in space, his suit wasn't working, He could barely use his wings, but he managed to fly out of space before the portal closed.

Now, Tony wanted a quiet life as a big flashy superhero, but that wasn't going to happen.

iiiiiii

Hey. Sorry for doing this. Just starting another story like this. I promise I will finish everything else.

I know this has been done before, but I wanted to put my special touch on it.

For this one, I want someone to help me out with it. All you have to do is PM me, but you do have to have experience with writing and with one or more of the fandoms.

Have a nice day!


	2. 1: Beginnings and more Explanations

Tony stood outside, even though it was raining. He had just fired his last PA, so he didn't have someone nagging at him to get inside. Like, Becky. Shudder.

Today was a bad day, and by bad, he meant bad. Date of the fatal car crash. He didn't care about his father, which sounded harsh, but he missed his mom every day.

He held back the tears, and instead focused on the raindrops. It was cold and wet, yet stunning all the same.

"Hey, wildcat." A voice suddenly said, and Tony turned so fast he nearly fell over. A man was standing on his balcony.

He wasn't ugly, but not attractive either. In the middle. He wore simple layers and his eyes shone brightly.

"What the actual fuck!"

"That is no way to greet a human being- oh wait. My mistake, sorry." the man sounded almost bored as if he hadn't broken into Tony's house.

"So, you are implying you are not human?" Tony swallowed, even though his throat was dry.

"Yes, I am. Great skills."

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk, Tony Stark."

iiiiiii

Afghanistan sucked. Those were the two words Tony had to say right now, as he was currently lying on the hard ground, trying to sleep. He would remember the first time he met Gabriel instead of finding sleep, though.

Gabriel had come simply asking him for a temporary vessel. Tony agreed, It wasn't like anything remotely bad was going to happen.

He was building the reactor. Gabriel had left him for a short amount of time, and it didn't look like he would be back anytime soon. He was starting to think Gabriel came when Tony needed some help the least just to annoy him.

The hole in his chest was absolutely killing him. Literally. He would probably die within the week.

His mind was racing, but he managed to fall into a troubled sleep. In an instant, Gabriel was there. Simply a presence in his mind, but there. "I am sorry for not coming sooner." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"There are wards set up near you. I cannot approach you or take your form until you break out."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Good. Until then, I'll be waiting."

When Tony woke up later, he woke up with determination. He was going to break out of this hellhole.

iiiiiii

Well, Tony broke out of the hellhole, but unfortunately, alone. He was walking through the desert until he caught sight of something. He jogged towards it, only to see it was a mirage.

Maybe Gabriel lied, Tony didn't know. Heck, he barely knew what was real and what wasn't. The pain in his chest was dull, he had gotten used to it. Maybe he really didn't have his chest mutilated. Maybe he didn't just kill all those men and Yinsen died along with them. He didn't know.

He fell to his knees, the heat becoming unbearable. His hair was sweaty and tangled, and his legs burned from walking such a long time.

For a while, he just laid there, until he heard the fluttering of wings, and the spirit entering his body. He allowed it.

Gabriel healed him from the inside out, from little things like the sunburns to the huge gaping hole in his chest.

"Got yourself in a tizzy, haven't you?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut up and get me home," Tony grumbled. Instead, they flew a couple miles east.

"Tony, I have a proposition for you," Gabriel said.

"Shoot."

"I want to entwine with you."

"Fuck no!" If Tony was a lesser man, he would have blushed like a twelve-year-old girl.

"It's not what you mean. Entwining is an ancient art, one used for when an Archangel finds his true counterpart. You are my special friend."

"Then why'd it take so long for you to ask?" Tony questioned. They've known each other since Tony was 20. He could have asked then.

"I needed to form a bond with you," Gabriel explained. "If you didn't necessarily like me, then this wouldn't have worked."

"Well, is it going to hurt?"

"No."

"Will you be in my body and take over for the rest of my life?"

"It doesn't work that way. My knowledge will add on to yours, and you'll get all my cool powers. Kind of melding the two of us together."

Tony thought for a moment. This could change his life and he didn't have a hatred for Gabriel. He didn't want his powers, but Gabriel sounded so wistful...

"Okay."

The sensation wasn't painful, it was more of an overwhelming feeling. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, but all of a sudden it all came crashing back.

So much knowledge and memories came to him. Lucifer and Michael, Raphael and Castiel, Zachariah and Uriel. Balthazar and Metatron. Dad. The Winchesters, those buggers, The apocalypse. Lilith, Adam and Eve. Azazel.

It was, as he said before, overwhelming. He fell to his knees, almost blind with all the events of history coming back. It was insane.

It passed after an hour, but now Tony wasn't just Tony. He was also Gabriel, the Archangel.

When Rhodey found him, he allowed his friend to baby him, just because he was still trying to process millennia of info. He was in a daze, what could he say?

He fully recovered when he returned to America. Pepper, _fucking_ _Virginia_ _Potts_ had unshed tears in those blue-green eyes. They were red from past crying as well.

He knew he had to tell her, but he couldn't. Not now, when he had a press conference to schedule.

iiiiiii

The press conference went as horrible as Tony had thought. Utter chaos from the press and Obie was pissed, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Tony my boy," Obie had said. "Keep out of the public for a bit. We're gonna take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me to lay low."

Well, he was the talk of the century. Even if he didn't lay low, he had people spreading wild rumors about him.

In the meantime, he was making the suit. He had decided on red and gold because he had a new found love for the color, and he had always liked red. It stands out.

The suit's main purpose was to kill the afghani monsters. He could smite them, but he didn't want to try that out. He knew it's purpose, and even though they deserved to be removed, it would be fun to know, late at night, the men would suffer in hell for their crimes.

He tried telling Rhodey the idea, but once again, his friend brushed him off, stating he needed time to get his mind right. Well, he had just learned far too much information, so that was a point.

He was currently in his lab. He was working on the back part of the suit armor, making sure it would support as well as a mold into his back when Tony realized this was a good time to tell Jarvis. No one was home (Pepper was at a family gathering and Happy was on a vacation), and Jarvis would need to know eventually.

"Hey, Jarvis, buddy?" Tony asked his AI.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to tell you something." Tony swallowed. "But promise me you won't call anyone, tell anyone, or freak out."

"I am not sure if I can freak out, Sir, but I shall obey your wishes."

Tony took a breath before commencing. "I am an Archangel."

"I'm sorry, Sir?"

"You heard me. I am currently mind melded with the Archangel Gabriel."

"Is this dangerous, Sir?"

"No, Jarvis. I am basically Gabriel."

"Sir, are you sure you are quite alright?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, bud. I figured out I'm Gabriel's true vessel, and now, I am Gabriel. I'm still Tony, but also Gabriel. Oh, the trickster as well. Don't forget that."

"Sir, I have always thought of you as a trickster."

"You getting snippy, Jarvis? Nevermind. Anyways, I have badass powers and wings. All you need to know is that don't look up the bible. Most of that god awful writing is horse shit. I swear, the people writing it were making it seem dramatic and never listened to a word I said. A bunch of stupid nincompoops. SO, you have my word that you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, Sir. Is it okay if I may ask about the relationship between you and your siblings?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, we have my other Archangel bros. Michael's the eldest, and after Lucifer left, he was basically a dick, shoving all of his powers onto me, which actually made me stronger than him. Raphael, well, she isn't really fun. Always so serious. Lucifer was the purest of us all, and that's also why he hated humans so much. He is what you would call Satan.

"Then there is Balthazar. He's a good guy, likes to switch up the past. Fun, like me. Uriel and Zachariah are sticks in the mud. I'm glad both of them got killed. Little Castiel was the last one of us to be made and is so naive it hurts. He's currently following those Winchesters. Search up Sam and Dean Winchester, Jarvis."

"Right away, Sir." A pause, then Jarvis started speaking again. "Sam and Dean Winchester were two of the three survivors in a house fire, sadly their mother did not make it out. They were charged with multiple crimes."

"Yes, yes, of course. They're always up to something. Little assholes. Nonetheless, alert me if they have committed any crimes. I may not like it, but they are the key to saving the world."

Tony stopped explaining things that day, he instead finished the suit, slept, and ate some pizza.

iiiiiii

First chapter! The first part might be a little confusing, it's when Tony and Gabe first met. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read, review, follow and favorite!


	3. 2: Meeting Ridwan and Samoose

Tony realized, during the night when he danced with Pepper, that he was slowly, yet surely, falling in love with her. He never fell in love. All he did was bang some other desperate guys and girls. Pepper was different, though. Her hair was soft, her face a piece of art, and she was as caring as anyone could be. If he was to get close to her, he would need to tell her about Gabe. He wasn't looking forward to that. Rhodey was also a problem. They were best friends since MIT and he was bound to notice the difference.

Obie was also being a major pain in the ass. Tony knew for a fact that he paid the Ten Rings to kidnap him, but he wanted to make his revenge sweet. A simple stabbing would not do.

He didn't hear the news about Gulmira through his TV, it was from the Angel radio. Anael (Gabriel liked to make fun of his name 'cause it sounded like Anal) was chatting about it to another angel, one Tony didn't remember. Almost immediately, he got Jarvis to assemble the suit and kick some ass. What really pissed him off was that the men weren't possessed or influenced. All acting on their own accord. Gabe didn't really hate humans before, so when he met with Tony's same opinion, nothing changed.

Tony managed to kill them all and later told the world he was Iron Man. Havoc, of course, but the worst thing would be that the supernatural world now knew who and what he was. Good thing he had protection and more money than he could count.

iiiiiii

One night, a couple days after finishing a ghost hunt and moving on to a trickster case, Sam was walking home from the bookstore, a couple heavy bags in tow. The Ohio town was fairly large, not well known. That's when he ran into someone, like a klutz. The man was small, much smaller than Sam's 6'4, at least 5'8. Business suit and weird beard. "Sorry." The man apologized before Sam looked up. He immediately recognized the man. His eyes and hair were a deep brown and the beard made sense. Iron Man, also known as the billionaire Tony Stark.

Sam felt like he was going to fangirl. The man was brilliant, graduated from uni the same age most got into uni, including himself. Former weapons designer, still a billionaire. There was a small pang of fright in the famous man's eyes before he responded. "It is quite alright." Something felt off about the man, a lot like what...

Was the man possessed? Was he? He was acting way different than he usually seemed. He had that air around him. "I'll leave you to your books then." Tony walked away rapidly, too rapidly. Wait, how did he know Sam had books? The bags were a canvas that was covered. Didn't look very book shaped. Could have easily been boxes or groceries.

Sam made his way back to the motel quickly. Dean was engrossed on some cartoon porn and quickly covered up his screen when Sam opened the door. "Hey, Sam. It's anime, not cartoon porn." "Dean, shut up about that." Sam put the books down on his bed gently (he never liked to harm books) and turned towards the elder Winchester. "I met a man down on Queen and I think he's possessed."

"What about this possession?" A voice suddenly asked behind him. Castiel. Dean looked a little surprised at either Sam's accusation, Cas's sudden appearance, or both. "There was a man down on Queen who was acting much differently than when I had first met him. He seemed scared of me." "Describe him," Cas demanded. "Short, dark eyes and hair, business suit." Sam wanted to keep out the part where he was Tony Stark because Dean would probably tease him. "What was his name?" Well, he couldn't keep that a secret anymore. "Tony... Stark." Dean whistled. "It looks like Sammy's got a little crush on the Merchant of Death."

"Who is this 'Tony Stark'?" Castiel asked. "Tony Stark is a billionaire and former weapons designer. He disappeared two years ago, a few months before Gabriel passed, and came back as a superhero, Iron Man. He builds the suits himself. He's a very powerful man. Probably equivalent to a Roman Emperor. His father was Howard Stark, who helped create Captain America." Dean was smirking at him and Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel's eyes lit up in fascination."Michael led him into becoming a warrior. He praised him as much as his last vessel." Then his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why do you suspect this? The man is Catholic, like his father, right?"

"No, he's an atheist. A couple years ago, I had the opportunity to meet him. His eyes were darker then, and he was much more sarcastic and rude. When I ran into him today, he knew I had books in my bag, even though the bags are opaque. As I said before, he seemed scared of me, as if he recognized me." Cas didn't ask another question, just stood there, concentrating. "He is blocked. Wards are set up around him."

"So, do you think it's a demon?" Dean stood up from his chair. "Possibly. Let me look into it more. I'll be back within the week." Cas disappeared, and Dean turned to laugh at Sam. "You met him before?"

iiiiiii

Sam had definitely told Castiel, Tony thought. The angel was trying to get into his house for the longest time. Good thing he set up the wards. Little bro couldn't get in if he brought along Dad. Tony felt kind of weird. There was burning pain lancing his back, gripping it like an old lady and her ugly purse after a man tried to steal it. He hadn't felt this kind of a pain since Afghanistan or the First Angel war.

'Wings, you idiot.' A voice whispered in his mind and Tony groaned, the pain almost making him tumble down. He needed to release his wings. Slowly, he stumbled to the elevator and told Jarvis to go down to the Wreck Room. The Wreck Room was a room designed in case Tony ever wanted to break things and the only room where Jarvis not connected to. It was huge as well, so Tony could do whatever he wished in a big space. He quickly tore off his ACDC shirt, not wanting to ruin it (despite having seven similar ones just in his Malibu home) and collapsed on the floor. He shivered, despite the air was quite warm, and allowed the wings to unleashed.

They were are a dark gold and absolutely massive. Beautiful, too. They hurt like hell, mainly because of the festering wound on the right one. Where did that come from? Tony hadn't recalled feeling this until now, and even then the place is blocked. Tony gasped in pain as the muscle around the wound twinged. He would need someone to help him, he just wasn't sure who. He couldn't ask any angels. Rhodey is busy with the army and Pepper needs to be protected from this stuff.

Wait, he knew a guy. Well, kind of knew a guy. An angel who had gone into hiding, like him. Ridwan. Originally supposed to guard Paradise, but left after God did. Tony quickly called out on not Angel Radio, but a different channel. 'Ridwan, I need you.'

A response came quickly. 'I thought you were dead. Twice.'

'Well, I thought you were for a short time as well. Please. Fly over to Stark Mansion. I'll let you in.' Ten minutes later, there was a harsh knock at the door. "Tony, are you in there?" Pepper. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. "Yeah." He heard Pepper sigh. "Tony, you have a visitor. He's calling you Gabriel though."

"Codename. Let him in." The door swung open and Ridwan entered. His vessel was a blond-haired college-aged man. "Oh wow, Gabe. You got yourself real bad." Ridwan had a thick southern accent. Suited him and his no nonsense attitude. "Just get over here and heal me." Tony forced back a scream. The injury was spreading and his feathers were starting to burn, filling the air with a rancid smell. Ridwan quickly started to heal it, and the wound closed up. "Thanks," Tony muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed over his state of need.

Ridwan slapped him. "Where the hell were you?" "Where were you?" Tony questioned back. "You died! Castiel was devastated. Tried to find me but couldn't, but I sensed his distress from forever away."

"I had to. Found my true vessel dying in Afghanistan." Tony gestured to himself, getting up in a seated position. Ridwan's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? Tony Stark is your true vessel? Lucky bastard"

iiiiiii

Let's not talk about me and my updating skills. Tell me what you think about the chapter. It would be appreciated greatly. Not promising a close update, although it may. I suppose next chapter we wrap up IM2 and start on the Avengers.


End file.
